Bad Anime Hair Days
by NativeSugarHottie
Summary: Even the most famous anime characters have 1 of the worst hair days yet! Rated for language. COMPLETE!
1. Victim 1: L

**L's Bad Hair Day**

_Me: Even anime characters have bad hair days. Let's see L's bad hair day!_

It was a regular morning. Or so L thought. He was sleeping next to Light and he needed to go to the bathroom. Really, really, _really _bad! He shook Light up. "Light? Get your ass up! I have to go to the bathroom bad!!"

Light rubbed his eyes. Then he busted out laughing when he saw L. L smacked him. "I really need to go!!" Light got up, still laughing. L was gonna ask why he was laughing, but then he had to go. He ran into the bathroom, not even bothering to look in the mirror.

Light turned away and let L do his business. Then he snickered at what he saw. Misa was knocking on the door, loudly. "There's other people out here who have to use the bathroom too, ya know!"

L finished and looked in the mirror. He almost jumped outta his skin. His hair was formed into an afro! Light finally laughed out loud again. "Geez! What did you do last night, L?" L again smacked him.

"Dude! Not helping!" Misa knocked the door down. "GET OUT!!" Then she saw L and laughed. L growled. "I hate you so much." Misa kicked them out, but took 1 more glance at L before laughing and closing the door.

L shook his head. "I would like to have my hair back to normal again, Light. Can you fix it?" Light shrugged. "Okay, but we have to go into the devil's lair..." L gasped. "You mean-?" Light nodded. They said in unison, "Misa's room."

L shook with worry and fear. "I'm scared." Light nodded. "But she's takin' a shower, so this might be the only chance we got to go into her room. And I only need some of her hair gel and her brush and comb."

L was still shaking. He knew she would kick both of their asses if she found out that they went into her room. He mentioned this to Light. He gave him a mischievous grin. "That's only _if _she finds out."

L shook his head. "Fine, but I'm sure as hell not goin' in there. You are." Light thought for a moment. "Okay." Then they walked to Misa's room. It said, "I will kick your ass if I found out you were in my room. SO STAY OUT!!"

Light and L gulped. "You-you have to go in there," L said shakily. Light nodded. He gulped 1 more time and said, "Remember me when I die and keep Misa outta my funeral." He went in her room.

L shook his head. "He was good while he lasted," he said to himself. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. "Dammit. HURRY UP!!" Light slapped his forehead. "I hope Misa didn't hear that."

When he looked around, he instantly saw the hair stuff. And he saw her dresser. He walked to the dresser and peeked inside it. L was frustrated. "HURRY UP," he shouted again. Light shook his head and grabbed the hair stuff.

He ran outta the room and grabbed L. "Thanks again for uncuffing me, L," Light said. L cuffed them together again. "I guess..." And they ran into their room. L propped himself on a chair and Light started to get his hair back to normal.

Misa was just getting outta the shower. "Hopefully those bastards aren't out there," she said. She put a robe on. "I can't wait to fix my beautiful hair." She went into her room, after looking around each corner to make sure L and Light wouldn't see her.

Light was actually making L's hair worse. Instead of shifting it back to his normal postion, it made the afro even bigger. "That's it! MISA!! FIX MY HAIR!!" Light clamped L's mouth. "You dumbass! She might- LIGHT?! WHERE'S MY HAIR STUFF?!" Light felt a chill race up his spine.

L snickered, "Ooooh, you are so gonna get it!" Light smacked him. Misa, now fully dressed, ran into their room and she was flaming mad! She saw her hair stuff and was close to smacking both of them in the head.

L jumped on her. Light tried to get him off, but he asked, "Misa? Fix my hair! I don't wanna be seen like this!" Misa shoved him off of her. "Well, I dunno..." L begged her. "Please? I promise, if you don't, I swear I'll kick Light's ass!"

Light kicked him. L kicked him back, but a lot harder. Misa giggled. "Fine, but you have to have patience. It might be awhile before I can sort out your afro." L jumped back on the chair. Light pulled out a chair and sat beside him.

Misa got out her comb. "Now watch a _real _hair magician show you how it's done!" Light thought she was going crazy. L didn't care. He just wanted his hair back to normal. Misa had a tough time getting his afro sorted out.

"Sheez. This might take all afternoon!" She started on his hair at about 10:30. Now it was 11:16 and the afro wasn't out yet! She stopped for a moment. "Wait! I'll be right back," she said and ran back to her room.

She came out with a spray water bottle, a hair pick, and hair spray. She started to pick out this afro. "I might've got it- YES!" L looked at his hair in the mirror. It wasn't in its place, but it wasn't an afro anymore.

L breathed a sigh of relief. She got a picture of them all 'having fun.' She took a close look at L and his hair style. "Hmmm," she said. She finally used some hair gel and combed it into place. Then she used the hair spray to make it stay in place.

L closed his eyes. "Hey Misa. I don't wanna go to the food court in the mall at 50." Misa smacked him. "Just saying," he said. She sighed exasperately. "I'm tired. But I think I got it!" L looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. It was back to normal.

Light was still snickering though. Misa and L looked at him curiously. "What's so funny," Misa asked. L nodded. "You seem pretty satisfied with whatever the hell you just did." Light laughed. "I gotta picture of you with your afro!" L smacked him. "You bastard!"

_Me: Well, that was cetainly... interesting. Well, review and I don't own any animes! So thanks!_


	2. Victim 2: Hinata

**Hinata's Bad Hair Day**

_Me: I don't hate Hinata, but I just wondered what Hinata's bad hair day would be like to others. This isn't regular Hinata, this is Shippuden Hinata._

She awoke from a dream that she could only dream. Gaara was about to come in for a kiss, but then the sun shone on her and she immediately groaned. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Hinata rubbed her eyes and replied, "I'm OK, Neji!"

As they were Genins, Neji hadn't really liked his cousin Hinata, but now he and she are older and more mature, so he grew more fond of her and she had moved in with him, since she had nowhere else to go.

Hinata had also out grown her childhood crush, Naruto, and moved into liking Gaara. He hadn't really known she liked him, so he never asked her. Neji, of course, had grown his childhood crush, Tenten, and moved into liking Ino.

Hinata hadn't checked herself in the mirror. She just slipped on some shorts and a tank and headed down to the kitchen, where she smelled Neji's cooking. Neji was whistling and flipping the eggs. She sighed, "It smells so good Neji!"

Neji chuckled. "Well, DUH! I mean, it's me you're talking to, Hinata." Hinata agreed. Neji has been a good cook since he was a Genin and she... she was a burner when it came to cooking food.

Neji glanced at her, then did a double take. He snickered, then laughed. Hinata gave him a blank look. "Is something wrong?" He clamped his hand over his mouth. "I-I-I'm so-sor-sorry, Hina-Hinata. But did you look in the mirror?" She glared at him.

"N-no! I mean, I think you're having a bad hair day!" She gave him a look that said 'What?' She went into her room and screamed. Neji turned off the stove and ran up into her room. "Is something- NEJI! MY HAIR!!"

Hinata's long, beautiful hair was frizzy. She never came across something as horrifying as this. Neji shrugged. "I told you." She shook her head. "Neji? What am I gonna do? I mean, I can't be seen in broad daylight looking like I just rolled outta bed."

Neji gave her a strange look. "But Hinata, you _did _just roll outta bed." She sighed and silently agreed. Neji snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll get someone!" She looked unenthusiasticly at him. "Who?"

Neji went into his room and slipped on his clothes. "You'll see. But for now, I'm gonna go and get her. You stay here. I'll be right back." And he was out the door. She sighed. "My beautiful hair is frizzy. I hope Neji knows what he's doing."

She went in the kitchen and ate her breakfast. Neji must've eaten his since his plate was empty, but egg stains were still left on the plate. Hinata was gonna try to brush her hair, but decided against it, since Neji was already getting someone to do her hair.

Then 20 minutes after Neji had left, she heard his familiar laugh with another familiar laugh. She gazed outta the window and saw Neji talking and laughing with Temari. Neji opened the door with his key and he and Temari walked in.

Neji warned Temari not to laugh at Hinata's hair. "She's sensitive when say something about it," he said. She nodded. "Hinata? It's me, Neji and Temari. She's gonna fix your hair!" Hinata shyly came outta the kitchen.

Temari laughed. Hinata thought she was laughing at her hair, but she said, "Same ole Hinata. You walk in shyly, you walk out shyly!" Hinata laughed along with her. Neji just stared. Temari and Hinata stopped laughing.

"OK, you're gonna have to have patience and you have to compromise with me. Or it's gonna hurt you badly," Temari said. Hinata nodded. Temari put her bag on the table and told Hinata to sit.

She did. Then Temari looked at Neji. "And you, you have to leave." Neji shrugged. "Okay. I'm gonna hang out with Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba. Later." And he walked outta the door. Then Temari shut the curtains, so they could have a little privacy.

Temari got out a spray bottle and sprayed water all over Hinata's hair. She looked at it. "Hmmmm, I think I'm gonna put it in a different style, okay?" Hinata nodded. Temari got out a pick and picked out the hair.

It wasn't as frizzy, but Temari wanted to brush it. She brushed it smoothly, with a few knots here and there. She got out all the knots in Hinata's hair. Hinata was about to stand, but Temari sat her right back on the chair.

"I'm fixing differently, remember?" Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I forgot." Temari smiled. "We all forget sometimes." Then she got out a hair smoother and smoothed out her hair. Then she combed it with her handy comb and got out all the knots.

Then she started to braid her hair. Hinata never really thought about putting her hair up, so she never really knew how to fix her hair up. Temari was braiding it. She said, "I only wanna do this because your hair is so long and I think it'll look cute when it's braided." Hinata nodded.

Then Temari put some hair gel, mousse, and hair spray over her creation. Hinata was finally free to stand and look at her hair. She quealed when she saw it. Temari also put a barrette in her hair to make it prettier.

Hinata thanked her. Temari smiled and shrugged. "Anytime. Now I have to find my man!" Hinata looked on curiously. "Who's that? Shikamaru?" Temari made a face. "No! Shino!" Hinata smiled. "Well, I'm into Gaara now!" Temari high 5ived her. "All right! Now we're talking majoy hotties!"

_Me: See? I'ma sick, sick little moo cow! I bet some of you guys never heard of TemaShino, NejiIno, and GaaHina! So I'm smart! Yes I'm smart. Maybe I'm smart. Not really. No. But review! I have to study, and I don't even know what study means!_


	3. Victim 3: Yusuke

**Yusuke's Bad Hair Day**

_Me: I'm not a huge fan of the main character of YYH, so this is my bad hair day to him!_

Yusuke's mom, Atsuko, was yelling at him to get his ass up. "I'm gonna throw out your food if you don't get up," she yelled at him. Yusuke pulled the covers over his head and shouted back, "Then do it! See if I care!"

Then he jumped up when he heard a plate breaking outside. He lazily walked to the window and saw his breakfast on the ground. "Told you I was gonna do that," his mom smugly said to him. He growled.

"I didn't think she had the guts!" He walked down his stairs and sat on the couch. "I'm leaving," Atsuko announced. Yusuke didn't take his eyes off the TV screen. "Does that mean I can throw a party?"

Atsuko was almost outta the door and answered, "No. If I did that, then what kind of a mother would I be?" Yusuke's eyes were still glued to the screen. "The best 1 I will ever have in my life."

Atsuko shook her head. "I already _am _the best 1 you will get since I'm the 1 who had to go through 3 1/2 hours of grueling pain, just to give birth to a punk kid who doesn't appreciate all the good things that come to him in life!"

Now Yusuke gazed at her. "Way too damn much information!" Atsuko shrugged. "Why should I listen to my kid who's having a bad hair day? My hair is too beautiful to have a bad hair day!"

Yusuke pushed her outta the house. "Just go!" She shrugged. "And will it kill you to look in the mirror? Sheez, your hair's like a monster!" Yusuke gave her 1 final push and he made his own breakfast.

Yusuke thought back to his conversation with Atsuko. He shrugged and went into the bathroom. He was still groggy from having his "alarm" wake him up from the best sleep he hadn't had in such a long time.

When he looked at his hair, he nearly jumped outta his skin. "My hair! It looks like Kuwabara's hair after he gets his ass kicked by both me and Hiei!" It was a bit curly, it was in knots. In other words, it looked like his hair got beat up.

He stumbled around the house, trying to find a cap he could cover his hideous-looking head. He finally found 1 and called a friend. "Y-Yusuke? Since whe-when do you wake up early," the voice on the other line asked. "No time Kurama! I'm coming over to your house," Yusuke said briskly and hung up.

Yusuke also wore a hooded jacket and put the hood over his head. "Man, I hope I don't run into anyone I know." He safely made it across town, to Kurama's house. Kurama, not really caring what Yusuke wanted, opened the door.

He saw Yusuke, or Yusuke in disguise. He thought he should tell this guy to leave, but then he knew it was Yusuke, since he was already bossing him around. "Kurama! I need help with a hygiene problem!"

Kurama stepped back from him. "Do you have lice," Kurama asked him. Yusuke shook his head. "No, but it has something to do with my hair." Kurama thought for a moment. "Okay, what?" Yusuke groaned.

He took down his hood and took his cap off. Kurama started laughing at him. Yusuke growled. Kurama waved his hands, but couldn't stop snickering. "I'm s-sor-sorry, Yusuke. But I never knew you could have bed-head!"

Yusuke smacked him. Then the door was pounding. Yusuke jumped into Kurama's arms. Kurama immediately dropped him. "I don't roll like that," he said. Yusuke sweat dropped. "I don't either! I was just-"

But Kurama stopped listening to him and opened the door. Hiei wandered in. He wasn't mad, but he needed a question answered. He looked at Yusuke and laughed. "What's wrong, Spirit Boy? You have bed-head?" Yusuke kicked him.

Hiei kicked him harder, then asked Kurama, "Kurama, what does- And since when did you learn the meaning of bed-head," Yusuke asked, interrupting him. Hiei shrugged. "What, you think I'm perfect when I wake up in the morning everyday? I also have bad hair days. Why do you think I never see you guys on certain days?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Because you hate Kuwabara?" Hiei agreed, but he knew he left his little sister under the eye of his friend, Kurama. Hiei snapped his fingers. "That reminds me. Your hair looks like when Kuwabara gets his ass kicked by me and you."

Yusuke laughed. "That's what I said!" Hiei went back to his question. "Kurama, what does "marriage" mean?" Yusuke shuddered. "It's what Keiko wants to do with me when we graduate," he said. Hiei smacked him.

"I asked Kurama, not you." Kurama sweat dropped. "Well, marriage is when you..." And for the next 20 minutes, Kurama explained to Hiei what marriage is and does to couples as they grow older.

"What makes you ask that," Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged. "Botan keeps telling me over and over that Keiko wants to marry Yusuke when they're old enough." Yusuke agreed. "Hey, can you please tame my beastly hair?" He was growing impatient.

Hiei shrugged and left. Kurama glanced at Yusuke again and laughed. Yusuke glared at him. Kurama shook his head. "Sorry Yusuke. But you look ridiculous!" Yusuke growled and sacastically said, "Thanks. I feel _so _much better now." Kurama laughed and went into his room.

He came out with lots of hair stuff. Hair spray, hair gel, mousse, combs, everything. Yusuke stepped back. "Are you the Hair Army?! You have all the hair stuff girls can only dream of having!" Kurama sweat dropped and shrugged.

"So? I have to keep my hair clean too, unlike last year when- OK!! We don't have to relive _that _moment," Yusuke interrupted, shuddering at the thought. He was in the Rekai Tentai and he figured out Koenma had contagious dandruff and had fluffies in his hair for a whole 2 weeks!

Kurama saw the many changing looks on his face and laughed, knowing he was remembering the better times. Kurama ordered him to sit down on the floor. Yusuke obliged, just wanting his damn hair to be back to normal!

He started to pick at the hair. "Are you a magician," Yusuke asked Kurama. Kurama was picking out his hair when he asked. Then the pick disappeared. "Uh, yeah. I just made the pick disappear!"

Yusuke exasperated, "Well, not what I meant!" Kurama snickered. "I know." Then he snapped fingers and ran into the kitchen. "I already had breakfast, Kurama!" Kurama replied, "I don't care!"

Yusuke mumbled, "Smartass..." Then Kurama asked him, "Yusuke? Can say the yellow stuff that's sprinkled on pizzas for me?" Yusuke didn't care, so he said, "Yeah. Cheese?" Then Kurama took a picture of him, with his hair and everything!

"Now," the kitsune said, "how much will ya pay me for it?" Yusuke jumped. "How about your life?!" And he started to chase the laughing kitsune around the house. Youko, seeing all of this, was laughing along with Kurama.

"Hey Kid? Just post it on a bulliten board at school! It'll work..." Kurama shook his head and Youko went back into a corner of his mind. Yusuke finally stopped and got into his Spirit Gun position.

Kurama laughed. "Really? I would put that away if I was you, Yusuke..." Yusuke, knowing about Youko, put it away and asked Kurama with innocent, but obviously fake, eyes and asked, "Please, can I have that back??"

Kurama laughed. "You sound like a fag!" Yusuke jumped on him, but he was pushed off of Kurama. "I told you, I don't roll like that!" Yusuke got what he needed anyway and broke the camera. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you know that _you're _paying for the damages of my digital, or you're gonna buy me a new 1, right?" Yusuke shrugged. "Just keep telling yourself that." Kurama sighed and pushed Yusuke into his bathroom. "Wait!"

Kurama didn't listen, though. He closed and locked the door. "I want you to take a shower and wash your damn hair, and the right way too! I still see fluffies..." Kurama yelled at Yusuke. Hearing the word "fluffies," he tore off his clothes in a flash.

He jumped in the shower and started to wash his hair. He took about an 8 minute shower and got out, drying himself with a towel. When he saw himself in the mirror, he sighed with relief. His hair was wet, but back into his normal, wavy way.

He slipped his clothes back on, once he was dry, of course, and pounded on the door. "KURAMA! I'M DONE!!" Kurama unlocked the door. Yusuke was leaning on the door and as soon as the door flung open, he fell on his face.

"Kurama! You're a life-saver! Is there anything I can do," Yusuke asked Kurama. "Well, other than paying for the damages for my digital, there is something I want..." Yusuke was on his knees now. "ANYTHING!!"

Later that night, in Kurama's room...

Yusuke was feeling a little weird. Kurama was under the covers and shaking. "Did you check under the bed," he asked Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and said, "Yes." Kurama asked, "The closet too?" Yusuke nodded.

"And the bathroom? I swear, there might be something in there that'll eat me," Kurama said. Yusuke sighed. "No. I'll check." He checked and found no monsters in the bathroom. "OK, you can leave," Kurama said and fell asleep. Yusuke left, feeling better that his hair was normal and flakeless. "But Kurama? A demon fox, afraid there might be monsters in his house. He's been watching too many horror flicks," Yusuke said.

_Me: Sorry!! But the Kurama thing at the end, I was watching Family Guy and that pt. was too tempting! So, I don't own YYH or Family Guy. I only used a quote from Family Guy and I thought it was funny. So please, review!_


	4. Victim 4: Daisy

**Daisy's Bad Hair Day**

_Me: So this is Daisy from Pokemon. Just tell me what you think of it!_

"Daisy! We need you to get ready for show time!" Daisy rubbed her eyes. "I'll get ready in a minute!" She layed in her bed. Violet shook her head. "Misty, go get Daisy up. Our show is tonight and we need to get you ready, since this is your 1st time performing with The Waterflower Sisters!"

Misty sighed. "Yes Violet." She ran up to Daisy's room. "Daisy? Lily and Vi need you. So get up!" Daisy didn't budge, though. Misty sighed huffily. "I'm comin' in!!" She kicked the door and laughed at Daisy.

Daisy glared at Misty. "What?" Misty couldn't stop laughing. "You! You-you n-nee-need a mirror!" Daisy kept glaring at her. "What?! The Waterflower Sisters are now letting you perform and you insult the prettiest 1?"

Misty kept laughing. "Just go in the bathroom and look at your hair." Daisy shook her head and went in the mirror. _"I bet this is to get me up," _Daisy thought. But she screamed when she saw her hair.

"MISTY!! VI!! LILY!!" They all ran to her bathroom and Lily and Violet gasped. Misty was sent in another fit of giggles. Daisy's long, beautiful blonde hair was in knots, it was dry, and it was frizzy.

"Daisy! Are you OK hon," Lily asked her sister. "No! My hair is messed up!" Violet shook her head. "Just... Just calm down, Dais! I'll go and get my hair stuff and you'll be fine!" Misty was still giggling

"And you, Missy, are coming with me," Violet said, pulling Misty's ear. "Ow! Now I know how Brock feels," Misty said, slapping Violet's hand off of her ear. "How are your friends anyway, Misty," Violet asked, grabbing all the hair stuff she could find.

Misty shrugged. "I don't know about Brock, but Ash calls me when he gets the chance." Violet giggled. "Oh, you mean your _boyfriend _calls you when he gets the chance, which is like, every weekend."

Misty blushed. "No!" Violet giggled. "Just keep telling yourself that, little sister." Then she gave Misty half of her hair stuff and Violet carried the other half up to Daisy's room. "Dais? We got the hair stuff!"

They had to work fast. Misty heard someone open the door downstairs. "I'll be right back," Misty said, running outta the room and downstairs. She saw Tracey. "Hi Tracey," Misty chirped. Tracey waved.

"Hi Misty. Where's Daisy," he asked, looking around. She was thrown into another fit of giggles. Tracey looked on curiously. "What's wrong?" She stopped laughing long enough to say, "She's having a bad hair day."

Then someone else came in the door. "Hey guys!" They looked at the girl wearing a baseball uniform and waved. "Hi Casey," Misty said. "What brings you here?" Casey gasped. "You _did _say you're performing tonight, right?" Misty nodded.

Casey breathed a long sigh of relief. "Good! I thought you weren't! Sheez! Don't do that to me!" Misty giggled. "Sorry." Then 2 more people came in. It was Georgio and... and... Ash? She stared at them.

"Did I seriously tell _that _many people about my performance?" They shook their heads. "No, Case told me about it at the Elctabuzz game last night," Georgio said. "And Casey told me last night after the game," Ash said. Misty blushed. "Well, thanks guys!" They nodded. "Your welcome Misty!"

Meanwhile, in Daisy's room...

"Daisy! Sit still," Lily said, trying to brush her hair while Violet was trying to spray the mess with water, to make it wet. Daisy knew her sisters were trying to help her by making the hair be straight, but she wished they could stop tugging her hair!

"I'll sit still when you 2 stop tugging my hair," Daisy yelled at them. Violet yelled out, "SUCCESS!!" Lily stared at Violet. "What?" Daisy didn't move her head, but asked, "What? What?" Violet started dancing.

Lily looked at Daisy's hair and started dancing too. "Your hair! It's almost back to normal! It just needs-" But Lily was interrupted by the giggles and snickers from familiar voices at the door.

Tracey, Misty, Casey, Georgio, and Ash, trying not to laugh at Daisy's hair. "D-D-Dai-Daisy! Wh-wha-what happened," Ash said the best he could. Daisy growled. "Misty! Get your boyfriend and friends outta my room!!"

Misty grabbed them all and left the room, all of them still laughing at the sight of Daisy's beast looking hair.

Daisy almost hit them, but Violet and Lily started to work on Daisy's hair. "What does it need," Daisy asked. Violet went back to her room, so Lily answered, "It needs the knots to straighten out and needs to be its soft, wavy self. Then your hair will be better than ever!"

Daisy sighed with relief. "Thank God!" Then Violet came back with a hai smoother and a hair dryer, just to make it smooth and wavy. "Don't worry, Dais. It'll be back to normal way before the show starts," Violet assured her.

Then they got the knots out with success! "All of the devil knots are out," Lily announced with pride. "Thanks to Vi and me!" Then they both smoothed her hair out and started to blow-dry the hair.

When Daisy looked in the mirror, she squealed with delight. It did look better than it usually did when she fixed it. Now Violet, Lily, and Daisy went downstairs and grabbed Misty. "Don't worry, Misty. All we need to do is... nake you look like a girl," Daisy said. "NNOOOOOO," Misty screamed in agony.

_Me: Well, this made no sense whatsoever. But I don't care. So please review. And Misty... you're gonna have to draw your own conclusion, for as a wise woman once said, "To make your own conclusion is like writing a fanfic. It is yours and no one can make it better. For only you and you alone can make it better, if that is what you choose. And don't let anyone tell you different, whether it is your own family, friends, or even a professional writer. That is their opinion. The fact is that you made it, so it's the truth."  
__  
_NativeSugarHottie


End file.
